Encuentros de media noche
by Cherry Angel Moon
Summary: Los amantes necesitan un lugar en donde profesar su amor, sobretodo si está prohibido. Soy lo que necesitas eres lo que necesito, pero todo tiene que acabar...al menos por hoy, eres mía.


Este fic va dedicado a mi querida Lu (Luna Del Mal xDD), por ser su cumpleaños.

**Disclaimer:** CCS No me pertenece, es de las grandiosas chicas CLAMP. La historia si es de mi mente retorcida u.u

* * *

Desperté ante el movimiento de las sábanas, el calor de tu cuerpo me abandonaba, abrí los ojos rápidamente, la luz proveniente de las ventanas me cegó.

Con la mano remarqué la silueta de tu cuerpo en el colchón, aún caliente. Un vacio se apoderó de mi corazón, ya no estabas ¿una ilusión¿Un espejismo¿Una cruel broma? No, es mi realidad, todas las mañanas te vas por esa puerta y no regresas hasta entrada la noche, vaya ironía de la vida, hasta hoy me doy cuenta de lo necesaria que eres para mí.

El agua de la regadera me despierta del letargo al que me vi sometido, me incorporó en la enorme cama, y miro a mi alrededor, nuestra ropa ha quedado olvidada en los rincones de este cuarto que es nuestro refugio, de este lugar en las que incontadas veces hemos pertenecido el uno al otro, en donde el mundo desaparece y sólo existimos tu y yo… Quién lo diría me has convertido en un hombre sensible y romántico, cuando yo odio eso, me enseñaste el valor de una sonrisa, de un abrazo de una mirada.

El frío piso me adentra aún más en la realidad, camino hasta el baño en donde el aire denso producto del agua caliente junto con el olor a fresas inunda mis sentidos. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al distinguir tus curvas por el vidrio empañado de la bañera. Te observo desde mi puesto, tus largos dedos lavan con cuidado tu cabello, para después pasar a tu cuerpo, tus largos brazos, tus senos, tu abdomen.

No resistiendo más me uno a ti.

— ¡Syaoran¡ — Exclamas con sorpresa.

—Hola mi pequeña flor de cerezo— Te sonrojas ante el halago, me es imposible pensar que después de lo que hemos compartido sigas siendo tan tímida.

Te beso, y tus labios me saben a miel. Aprisiono tu cuerpo contra el frío azulejo obteniendo como respuesta un leve temblor de tu cuerpo.

—Espera, Syaoran, se nos hace tarde— tratas de separarte de mí, pero me es imposible hacerlo, eres adictiva.

—Vamos, Sakura sólo un rato más— quito la esponja de tu mano, la aviento a algún lugar y llevo tu mano hasta mis labios, en donde beso tu dorso y recorro tu brazo hasta llegar a tu cuello, suspiras y sé que estás perdida.

Asciendo hasta tu lóbulo, en donde susurro lo único posible.

—Te amo.

Me dirijo a tu boca en donde delineo tus labios, tus manos vagan por mi cuerpo haciendo estremecerme ante cada caricia temerosa.

El agua resbala por nuestros cuerpos, amortiguando el calor que hay entre nosotros. Los diversos suspiros que embargan el ambiente hacen mi sangre hervir, _eres mía, sólo mía_. Acaricio con mis manos tu cuerpo, delineo tus senos, bajo por tu vientre y mi mano se pierde entre tu feminidad.

—Syaoran…

Mi nombre en tus labios es el mejor elixir que existe, sé lo que te gusta, con delicadeza acaricio la turgencia que se alza deseosa de atención, un leve roce es necesario para que arquees tu cuerpo, mientras mi pulgar juega con tu clítoris mis dedos se hunden en ti. Abandono tu boca para concentrarme en tus pechos, los colmo de mimos, mordiendo, succionando, lamiendo.

Los espasmos en tu cuerpo empiezan a llegar, y las contracciones que vienen de tu interior me anuncian que pronto llegaras, acelero el ritmo de mi mano, te aferras fuertemente a mí, un grito y el ruido de nuestras respiraciones y el agua cayendo es lo que se escucha.

Te relajas, y yo sonrío, no, cerezo, no es el fin. Te beso de nuevo, robando el poco aliento que recuperas. Tu cuerpo reacciona de inmediato, tus pezones rozan mi pecho, provocando una desquiciante sensación.

Acaricio tus piernas, que pronto se ven enrolladlas en mi cintura quedando favorablemente a mí altura.

Miro tus verdes esmeraldas, opacadas por el deseo, me piden culminar con esa dulce tortura. Tomo tus caderas y contienes el aliento, en un suave moviente entro en ti, al instante un calor me acoge, tus uñas se clavan en mi hombros.

Nos envolvemos en vaivenes cadenciosos que nos llevan al borde de la locura, eres el cielo.

Arqueas la espalda, y muerdes mis labios, pronto…pronto.

—Sakura…

Tu nombre sale de mis labios, vaticinando lo inevitable.

Aumento la velocidad de mis caderas, nuestras respiraciones empiezan a agitarse, y nuestros cuerpos a temblar.

Una embestida más y el cielo llega a nosotros, trayendo consigo numerosos espasmos. Nuestros cuerpos amenazan en colapsarse, pero somos el soporte el uno del otro, besas mis labios y me sueltas. Pero tambaleas y la mano que aferra tu cintura te sostiene, miras mis ojos y me pierdo en esa mirada.

—Syaoran—susurras y tomas mi rostro en tus pequeñas manos, y algunas lágrimas salen de tus ojos—sabes que esto tiene que terminar¿verdad?

Mi mundo se colapsa, claro que lo sé, no es fácil tener este amor en el anonimato. Engañar a la gente no es fácil, no lo es, pero lo vale, ese amor lo vale.

—Lo sé, Sakura, lo sé—correspondo su ansioso beso—, pero no hoy, no hoy…

* * *

Bueno...no esperaba que terminara así, pero no sé es na línea en la cual no me manejo, y me pareció interesante dejarlo así.(?)

Pasando al fic en concreto, es un lemon un tanto lindo, estabas sensible y eso quedó xDD, Sakura y Syaoran son la pareja que mas me inspira estas cosas-bueno esa y otra, pero esas ya son tras cuestiones u.u.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, lo que sea, es bienvenido -

Saludos,

Cerecita.

Y una vez más ¡Felicidades,Moony! O


End file.
